


In this moment

by Judas_Kiss



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Sex, Slash, blahblahblah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: Just a little short fic i finally finished.





	In this moment

He fucks like no whore I've been with. The way he rolls his hips, throws his head back and moans so sweetly. His eyes are closed in bliss, only opening now and then to remind me of just how much he wants me, even loves me.

He's tight, warm. He feels great around my cock. He takes it wantonly, passionately, riding me with all he has, sheer desire.

And I don't know who's louder, him or me.

"You fuck so good, Tommy" I manage to mutter. My eyes are glazed over with ecstasy, but I can't take them off of him. He's just so fucking beautiful.

Lean frame, long curls cascading down his back, stray sweaty strands out of place. He is a sex god, and he's mine, all mine. 

I'm so immersed in another world when I'm with him like this. Vulnerable, exposed. 

"I love you Tommy" I moan out, hands gripping firmly on his hips as I encourage him to ride me faster. 

I would give anything, if I could stay in this moment forever, just me and him. No drugs, no alcohol, none of that toxic shit. 

Tommy's breathless moans echo in the room, as he takes me harder, pushing me to my limit. I thrust up into him eagerly. Before I know it, I'm spilling out, filling him up with my seed. 

I ride out the rest of my orgasm with Tommy gently grinding his hips against me until there is nothing left from me. I take deep breaths as he smiles down at me with such sweetness and innocence. I have never looked into the eyes of another human being and felt this much love that only he gives me. 

Slowly he climbs off of me and lays beside me. I roll over onto my side to face him, pulling him in closer I sigh contently and press my forehead against his. He pushes into me lovingly and before I know it his lips are on mine in a deep kiss. 

I close my eyes, losing myself in the moment. Tommy is everything I ever dreamed of in the perfect person. I want to hold onto this forever. Yet I cant ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that this will all be over tomorrow. Our lives will resume as if this never happened, as it did everytime we indulged in our desires. But for now I hold onto him tight and soak up every ounce of love and affection I can in this moment.


End file.
